


Left Alone

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Takes place after Civil War. Just a little Bucky fluff I put together





	Left Alone

After Tony and Steve had their falling out you weren't sure what to do with yourself. You loved both boys, Tony had kinda raised you after your parents died, and Steve was always there reminding you to watch your language. You refused to stay at Stark tower or the Avengers compound, you just couldn't find it within yourself to stay somewhere that would make you upset. You crashed on friend's couches, and used what money you had left to rent crappy motel rooms.  
You had come to be great friends with everyone. Bucky and you had become closer than everyone else, you loved to hear his war stories and what happened back in the day and you liked teaching him how to fit in to the new era he found himself in. You sat on the dingy motel bed, if Tony or anyone for that matter found out where you had been staying would've kicked your ass, you stared at your phone with the contact name open. You had met T'challa during Tony and Steve's fight, he seen how much them fighting hurt you and how you wanted to protect everyone, he told you if you needed anything to call him. You sighed and hit the green call button, it rang a few times before someone answered.  
"Hello?" His accent wasn't one you could mistake for anything else or forget.  
"T'challa. It's {Y/N}." You could hear the tone change before he even spoke.  
"You okay? Are you in trouble?" You fought back the tears with a small smile.  
"I'm not in any trouble. I just.. I haven't been able to find anyone since that day. I'm sorry to bother you."  
"It's ok. I'm close by, I can pick you up. I have someone that I think you'll like to see." You felt a small tinge of hope prickle up inside. You thanked him and told him where to meet you.  
You stood at the spot you told him to meet you, you kept looking for a car but instead seen a black ship land a few feet away, T'challa stepped out and walked to you.  
"It's good to see you again {Y/N}." You gave him a small smile and shook his hand.  
"You too. I was expecting a car, but this, this is nice." He gave you a small laugh as you both boarded the ship. You sat near the front.  
"This is Okoye. She's the general of the Dora Milaje, also our pilot for today." You gave her a shy smile and wave, to which she returned before piloting the ship back to Wakanda. You stared out the front windshield as the scenery passed, you don't know how much time passed all you know was you seen trees and thought you were going to crash when it opened up to an entire country.  
"Wow." You said breathlessly, you were impresses, intrigued, and curious as to how it all worked.   
"Amazing isn't it?" He asked, you nodded your head.  
"It's beautiful. Can I see how it all works or is that a big secret?" T'challa laughed.  
"Of course you can see how it works. I'll give you the tour once we land." You smiled, for the first time since everything happened you were truly happy.   
Your tour ended in a lab. You were amazed at how high tech everything was. All you wanted to do was play with things, take them apart and put them back together. There was so much you wanted to get your hands on and mess with.  
"Shuri runs the lab down here. She's always building something or improving something. I think you two will get along."�"Of course we'll get along brother, two heads are better than one for some projects and I could use help with one." Shuri said coming from seemingly nowhere with her arms full of equipment. "But, before you help me I have something you need to see first." She winked at T'challa as she grabbed your hand and led you out of the lab.  
She took you down to a small hut, you could make out a figure off in the distance loading wood onto a cart.  
"Go on. He doesn't bite." She said in a joking manner. You took a few steps forward to get a better look. The moment he turned towards you, you froze. Bucky. You couldn't control yourself, you ran towards him and jumped into his arm, he held you against him as you cried into his chest.  
"It's ok {Y/N/N}, I'm here." You wiped your face and took a step back.  
"Have you been here this whole time?! Why didn't you reach out to me?" He laughed and brushed some hair out of your face.  
"I'm sorry. I thought after everything that happened I'd give everyone their space. Plus, you got hurt trying to protect me and everyone else from each other, I felt bad." You wanted to smack him, you wanted to hug him and never let go.  
"You should've called. I've been worried sick, I haven't talked to anyone since that day." He pulled you in for another hug, you hoped he never let go. At some point you two had made your way into his home and sat in front of the fire talking about what you've been up to since the fall out. When you told him where you had stayed he became irritated and began to blame himself for not being there, and was mad that no one seemed to check in on you, they all believed you were just a really good fighter, they had no idea what you could really do.  
"Bucky, It's ok. I didn't take sides during and I didn't take sides after. It was alright everyone's off doing their own thing." You said calmly.  
"That's no excuse for them not checking on you." You sighed, this was pointless.  
"How did they remove your brainwashing from Hydra?" You asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
"I don't know the technical terms but, pretty much reprogrammed my brain, or deprogramed it. Basically reset it I guess." He wiped his hands on a towel after adding some spices to his broth.  
"So, you're back to your old self?" He nodded his head, you smiled and hugged him from behind startling him slightly. He placed his arm around you and let you stay there as long as you needed.  
"I'm sorry we all abandoned you. That should have never happened." You looked up at him with a smile on your face.  
"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here and we're both safe, that's all that matters."  
You placed a gentle hand to the side of his face, he leaned into your touch and closed his eyes. You spent the rest of the night talking and laughing like nothing had happened. You could care less about what happened after the fight, you had Bucky back, that's all that mattered to you. You could spend the rest of your days by his side, never tiring of his stories.


End file.
